rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pangaia Oidipous
( ) takes place Thespydna, Hellas Dimokratia with Oidipous Lávdakos's love of his mother Epicaste Menoikeús whom he may grow to see and treat as a woman (Oedipus Complex), and his father Laios Lávdakos and twin sister Ēlektra Lávdakos who flirt with an incestuous relationship as well (Electra Complex). I'm using the Greek, not Latin names and the mother-son and father-daughter incestuous relationships, other than that, there is nothing similar between and the two complexes. The credits for . Chapter 1 Wet Dreams Cast members: Lávdakos family, * The main protagonist Oidipous Lávdakos, * his older twin sister Ēlektra Lávdakos, * father Laios Lávdakos, * mother Epikaste Menoikeús, * his adopted sister Shimizu Riko, * and Riko's bodyguard, Koizumi Yuki. Katsaros family, * Oidipous's best friend Agape Katsaros * Agape's younger sister Ayda Katsaros. Scene locations: Lávdakos farm, * dining area, * Oidipous's bedroom, Game engine When originally conceived I saw this as a Twine game, though over time and after playing RPG Maker games, I grew nostalgic changing the game engine to RPG Maker. For a longer explanation of the life, death, and rebirth of the world of Pangaia, visit Game development wars. Cast The entire cast of . Protagonist Oidipous Lávdakos portrait.png|Oidipous Lávdakos — human — son of Laios Lávdakos and Epikaste Menoikeús, twin brother of Ēlektra Lávdakos, brother of Shimizu Riko — protagonist|link=Oidipous Lávdakos Major cast members Ēlektra Lávdakos portrait.png|Ēlektra Lávdakos — human — daughter of Laios Lávdakos and Epikaste Menoikeús, twin sister of the protagonist, Oidipous Lávdakos, and sister of Shimizu Riko - major cast member|link=Ēlektra Lávdakos Laios Lávdakos portrait.png|Laios Lávdakos — human — husband of Epikaste Menoikeús, father of the protagonist, Oidipous Lávdakos, his twin sister Ēlektra Lávdakos, and Shimizu Riko — major cast member|link=Laios Lávdakos Epikaste Menoikeús portrait.png|Epikaste Menoikeús — human — wife of Laios Lávdakos, mother of the protagonist, Oidipous Lávdakos, his twin sister Ēlektra Lávdakos, and Shimizu Riko|link=Epikaste Menoikeús Shimizu Riko portrait.png|Shimizu Riko — human — the adopted daughter of Laios Lávdakos and Epikaste Menoikeús, sister of the twins Oidipous and Ēlektra Lávdakos — minor cast member|link=Shimizu Riko Agape_Katsaros_2_portrait.png|Agape Katsaros — sylvanni — best form of the protagonist, Oidipous Lávdakos — minor cast member|link=Agape Katsaros Minor cast members Eris portrait.png|Eris — succubus — minor cast member|link=Eris Koúnkar portrait.png|Koúnkar — felidæ — minor cast member|link=Koúnkar Random portrait.png|Random — airdtriath — she is blind & has anterograde amnesia — minor cast member|link=Random Scythe portrait.png|Scythe — android — a friend of Rycharde Pendraig cast member — minor cast member|link=Scythe Roshni Bachchan portrait.png|Roshni Bachchan — human — minor cast member|link=Roshni Bachchan Dagrún Björnsson portrait.png|Dagrún Björnsson — durinn — wife of Njörðr Rosenström — minor cast member|link=Dagrún Björnsson Myrddin_portrait.png|Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig — airdtrìath — oldest known airdtrìath, though Myrddin says she is first airdtrìath — minor cast member|link=Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig Chinweike Ihejirika portrait.png|Chinweike Ihejirika — airdtrìath — twin sister of Chinwendu Ihejirika, an ancestor of Ngozi Okafar — minor cast member|link=Chinweike Ihejirika Chinwendu Ihejirika portrait.png|Chinwendu Ihejirika — airdtrìath — twin sister of Chinweike Ihejirika, an ancestor of Ngozi Okafar — minor cast member|link=Chinwendu Ihejirika Ayda Katsaros portrait 2.png|Ayda Katsaros — sylvanni — Ayda is in love with Agape Katsaros, her elder brother — background cast member|link=Ayda Katsaros Euphrasia Megalos portrait.png|Euphrasia Megalos — half-orc — daughter of Sokratis Megalos and Sharn Zeakgu — minor cast member|link=Euphrasia Megalos Sokratis Megalos portrait.png|Sokratis Megalos — human — husband of Sharn Zeakgu, father of Euphrasia Megalos — minor cast member|link=Sokratis Megalos Moschion Pythodianos portrait.png|Moschion Pythodianos — agelada — minor cast member|link=Moschion Pythodianos Ngozi Okafar portrait 2.png|Ngozi Okafar — human — a descendant of the airdtrìath, twin sisters Chinweike and Chinweike Ihejirika — minor cast member|link=Ngozi Okafar Uzoma Okeke portrait.png|Uzoma Okeke — human — wife of Ngozi Okafar — minor cast member|link=Uzoma Okeke Heqet Raa-atem portrait.png|Heqet Raa-atem — former human, now airdtriath — fearfull of her transformation seeing everyone that approaches her as enemies — minor cast member|link=Heqet Raa-atem Rycharde portrait 2.png|Rycharde Pendraig — airdtrìath — ruler over Afallon — minor cast member|link=Rycharde Pendraig Njörðr Rosenström portrait.png|Njörðr Rosenström — durinn — husband of Dagrún Björnsson — minor cast member|link=Njörðr Rosenström Sharn Zeakgu portrait.png|Sharn Zeakgu — orc — wife of Sokratis Megalos, mother of Euphrasia Megalos — minor cast member|link=Sharn Zeakgu Shel Zeakgu portrait.png|Shel Zeakgu — half-orc — half sister of Euphrasia Megalos, daughter of Sharn Zeakgu — minor cast member|link=Shel Zeakgu Background cast members Despoina Pachis portrait.png|Despoina Pachis — agelada — background cast member|link=Despoina Pachis Adrastos Pythodianos portrait.png|Adrastos Pythodianos — agelada — background cast member|link=Adrastos Pythodianos Pets Title says it all, well, except for Sebastian which some see as much more than a black tiger, his age, over 100-years, being one example. Asgriss portrait.png|Asgriss, Epikaste Menoikeús's pet wild boar|link=Asgriss Kheiron portrait.png|Kheiron pet of Oidipous and Ēlektra Lávdakos|link=Kheiron Sebastian portrait.png|Sebastian, "pet" and friend of Random|link=Sebastian Genre incest, teen-love, tentacle erotica. Bestiality may be disabled and will be by default.|game= }}There are several genres introduced within this game. Most of these genres are sexual by nature and some considered as edgy fetishes: bestiality, incest, teen-love are examples. Incest being a core fetish in there will not be a way of disabling it. Bestiality, on the other hand, may be disabled and is disabled by default. I'm going to add teen-love to the disableable list since the only underaged people I have created who have sex are Oidipous and Ēlektra at 16-years-old. With teen-love enabled they will remain 16, disabled they are 18-years-old. Not a big deal I'm sure, but I think having older, underaged children in a story of this nature fits better than 18, though if it does bother you, you may disable it. For those whose age of majority is higher than 18, I'll look into a way of setting their age to match your local laws. The addition of tentacle-erotica in a game which takes place in a city? There are sewers, catacombs and the like, but the main reason is I love tentacles. I do believe those four fetishes are the only edgy ones in . I'll discuss any others as I add them though I doubt I will add any. Daz3D assets Category:P Oidipous Category:Pangaia Games Category:Daz3D assets Category:P Oidipous cast